Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks ?
by Eden05
Summary: Continuation de l'histoire Brittana. Déçue par les récents épisodes, j'ai décidé d'écrire leur relation avec ma propre imagination. 1ère fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

« Tu le savais, tout le monde le savait. Quinn te l'avait bien dit. Mais tu ne voulais pas y croire. Tu fermais les yeux, ignorant les rumeurs, les impressions, les craintes. Il parait que l'amour rend aveugle. L'amour … Putain. Tu t'es bien fait avoir. »

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Santana repensait à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle aurait pourtant voulu tout oublier, tout effacer de son esprit. Chaque parole blessante, chaque regard hésitant, chaque moment où elle avait enduré la vérité sortant de la bouche de Brittany. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
>Pour Brittany, elle avait tout perdu. Sa meilleure amie, sa grand-mère, sa réputation. Elle ne possédait plus rien, à part elle. Santana leva la tête et les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.<p>

« T'es vraiment trop conne. Comment tu as pu penser qu'elle serait à toi ? Qu'elle partagerait tes sentiments ? »

C'était pour ces raisons qu'habituellement la brune ne s'engageait dans aucune relation. Elle ne désirait pas perdre de temps à ressentir quelques regrets, et encore moins à souffrir pour ce genre de bêtise. Parce-que oui, tout ça n'était qu'une erreur. Elle ne devait pas pleurer à cause de cette fille. Ce n'était qu'une simple fille. Comme toutes les autres.

« Oui, comme toutes les autres. »

Santana se mit une claque mentale. Non Brittany n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il n'existait personne comme elle. Comment avait-elle pu supposer ça ? Personne ne pouvait lui ressembler. Elle était unique. La seule à pouvoir la calmer, la seule à qui elle pouvait se confier. La seule avec qui elle oubliait chaque mauvaise pensée, dès qu'elle entendait son rire.  
>Santana ne savait plus quoi faire. Les mots de Brittany résonnaient dans sa tête, comme si elle les avait entendu des dizaines de fois. Elle revoyait la scène, comme une spectatrice extérieure à l'histoire. En se remémorant la semaine qu'elle venait de passer, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.<p>

FLASH BACK (4 jours avant)

**Lundi**

Mr Schuester rentra précipitamment dans la classe.

« Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé. Pour ma part, j'ai réfléchis à un nouveau sujet pour la semaine. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de duo, vous allez donc vous entrainer à cela. Je ne veux pas de chansons d'amour, mais je veux ressentir de la joie à travers votre prestation. Vous me donnerez les groupes cet après-midi au prochain cours. »

Sur ces mots, les élèves du Glee Club sortirent de la salle de répétition, parlant déjà de ce qu'ils interprèteraient. Kurt et Blaine pensaient à « Raise your Glass » de Pink et Rachel et Finn (enfin surtout Rachel) s'orientaient vers « What a feeling » du célèbre film Flashdance.

Santana n'avait pas vraiment pu parler avec Brittany ce matin-là. Cette dernière était arrivée en retard, affirmant que Lord Tubbington l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de chez elle, et avait caché la clé dans un grille-pain. Elle aurait pourtant souhaité entendre sa voix, rien que pour bien commencer la journée.

Après le repas, Santana avait aperçu sa blonde dans le couloir, face à son casier. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle, et changea subitement de trajectoire lorsqu'elle vit Artie aller à la rencontre de Brittany. Cachée derrière la fontaine du couloir, Santana guetta discrètement leur conversation. Brittany avait l'air décontractée en parlant avec lui, souriante et chaleureuse. Santana ne comprenait décidemment pas pourquoi elle n'était pas la seule personne avec qui Brittany se comportait comme ça. Après quelques échanges et le regard satisfait, Artie quitta Brittany et parti dans le sens opposé de Santana.

« Hey, Brit-Brit. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Santana en abandonnant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant.

- Bien, malgré le début de ma journée. Savais-tu que contrairement aux brioches, les clés ne sautent pas en dehors du grille-pain quand la minuterie est terminée ?

Santana plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si Brittany avait vraiment voulu sortir ses clés de l'appareil de cette manière.

- Non, je ne le savais pas. Dis, on se rejoint chez toi à qu'elle heure pour répéter ?

- Pour répéter ? Brittany ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Oui, répéter. Pour le duo. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais bien te mettre avec moi…

Sur ces mots, les yeux de Brittany fixèrent le sol. Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges, et lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau Santana, celle-ci comprit.

- … Apparemment j'avais tort, poursuivit la Latina.

- Non bien sûr que non, j'avais pensé le faire avec toi. Mais Artie vient tout juste de me demander de chanter avec lui, s'expliqua maladroitement la blonde.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai dit oui... - Face à l'expression du visage de Santana, Brittany ajouta rapidement - Il est resté mon ami malgré ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier. C'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

- Et moi je ne suis pas assez importante pour partager un duo avec toi ? Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il t'a traité de personne stupide ? Et qui est venu te consoler après ça ? - Santana commençait réellement à s'énerver. Elle ne comprenait pas le choix de son amie. Elle, elle aurait refusé de chanter avec quiconque si on lui avait demandé. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait abandonné.

- C'est du passé. Répondit la danseuse. Il a reconnu qu'il était allé trop loin…

S'en était trop. Santana ne voulait plus entendre un mot. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle désirait juste que Brittany regrette sa décision et qu'elle change d'avis. Pour cela, elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

- Brit …

Alors que la cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours, la brune se rapprocha lentement de Brittany. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, tout en réduisant la distance entre leurs visages. Brittany ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'elles furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle put sentir le souffle chaud de Santana. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, elles étaient si proches à présent.  
>Santana pensa à la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Elle ne supportait pas Artie. Elle le trouvait hautain, ridicule, décalé. Et surtout, surtout, rien que le fait de savoir qu'il avait pu embrasser Brittany, la toucher ou lui faire l'amour la rend folle de rage. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Elle devait faire comprendre à Brittany que chanter avec le garçon à lunette était la pire des idées.<br>Désormais, la bouche de Santana s'approchait dangereusement des lèvres de Brittany. Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Elle s'étonnait que Santana agisse de cette manière. Même si elles étaient seules dans le couloir, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi proche d'elle publiquement. La bouche ouverte, et le regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de méfiance, Brittany laissa faire Santana. Elle se demanda si elle allait l'embrasser. Plus elle s'imaginait ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre elles dans quelques secondes, plus son souffle devenait irrégulier et ses lèvres sèches. Les deux pom-pom girls se regardaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Brittany s'attarde sur la bouche pulpeuse de la Latina. Perdue, elle soupira de désir. Réalisant l'effet qu'elle faisait à Brittany, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui pensant-elle, elle savait vraiment comment s'y prendre. Elle connaissant chaque point sensible, chacune des envies et chaque geste qu'il fallait faire pour exciter la blonde… Elle la connaissant par cœur. Posant ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, la Latina s'approchait de plus en plus de la bouche de Brittany qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose que de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, c'est vers son oreille que Santana continua son chemin. Elle murmura alors à la blonde :

- Et si moi je te traitais de personne stupide pour avoir choisis Artie à ma place, est-ce-que tu me pardonnerai un jour ? demanda alors ironiquement Santana.

Brittany après avoir retrouvé ses esprits trouva sa réflexion déplacée, et sans aucun intérêt. Cependant, une fois que la brune fut partie sans lui adresser un regard, elle comprit alors le but de sa remarque. Santana avait voulu la provoquer, en insinuant à la fois qu'elle avait eu tort d'avoir accepté de chanter avec Artie, mais aussi en supposant qu'elle était un jour capable de l'insulter comme tous ceux qui l'avaient fait précédemment.  
>Sur ces pensées, Brittany se mordit la lèvre. Elle était frustrée d'avoir été manipulée. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle l'était en plus de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin avec Santana. Celle-ci fut obligée d'admettre que la Latina savait comment faire pour lui faire regretter ses choix. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle ne se laisserait plus faire aussi facilement.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany entra dans la salle du Glee Club avec 5 minutes de retard.

- Brittany tu pourras te dépêcher la prochaine fois ? Demanda Mr Schue comme il l'avait fait pour Santana quelques minutes avant.

La blonde alla s'assoir à coté de Finn, n'adressant pas un regard à Santana. Cette dernière s'était mise à côté d'Artie, et lui envoyant des sourires hypocrites. Elle allait faire son duo avec Quinn, sa roue de secours favorite. Quinn n'avait trouvé personne avec qui chanter elle non plus maintenant que Sam était de nouveau avec Mercedes ou bien Finn avec Rachel. Mais même si elles s'étaient mises ensemble, Santana n'oubliait pas son but principal : Chanter avec Brittany.

Le soir même, Santana et Brittany devaient se voir chez la danseuse. Elles avaient fixé ce petit rendez-vous durant le week-end dernier, bien avant le différend qu'elles avaient eu dans la journée. Brittany voulu annuler leur soirée à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait bien sur envie de la passer avec son amie, néanmoins après ce qu'il s'était déroulé aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il fallait que se montre plus maligne que Santana si elle la voyait ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir, pas encore. Elle était persuadée qu'une sorte de jeu avait commencé entre elles. Cela leur arrivait souvent, lorsqu'une d'elle fait semblait d'être jalouse, ou de ne pas être attirée par l'autre. Celle qui fait craquer l'autre à gagner. Celle qui craque face aux avances de l'autre à perdue. A partir de ce midi, Brittany savait que qu'un jeu allait commencer. Elle connaissait bien trop Santana pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Une sorte de partie dans lequel Santana était le chat et Brittany la souris.  
>La blonde décida de ne pas annuler. Elle allait profiter de cette soirée pour montrer à Santana que rien n'était gagné d'avance. Et elle était certaine d'y arriver.<p>

Santana frappa à sa porte vers les 20h, les bras chargés de pizzas, et d'alcool. Les pizzas, c'était pour l'ambiance décontractée, l'alcool lui, était là au cas où Brittany compliquerait les choses. La Latina savait qu'après 3 verres, la blonde commençait à se déshabiller toute seule, et honnêtement, ça ne déplairait pas à Santana, bien au contraire.  
>Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Santana rejoignit Brittany dans sa chambre. Elle adorait cette pièce. Evidemment, ce n'était pas du tout son style : le papier-peint rose, les cadres en forme de cœur, des peluches partout… Cependant c'était tout à fait celui de son amie. A travers cela, on pouvait voir l'innocence de Brittany ainsi que sa simplicité. Assise sur son lit, Brittany caressait son chat en regardant Santana. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait fort. Coiffure parfaite, robe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. Maquillage et parfum. Santana Lopez en mode chasseuse, mettant en valeur son corps dans le seul but de séduire. Brittany connaissait ses stratégies. Décidemment, cela allait être plus facile de que prévu, pensa-t-elle.<p>

- Comment était ton après-midi ? demanda Santana en regardant par la fenêtre la nuit qui tombait.

- Ca a pu aller. Je suis allée m'entrainer chez Artie pour les duos.

Santana remarqua la pique que lui envoyait Brittany. Mais elle ne broncha pas, jouant le jeu.

- Vous allez chanter quoi ?

- Wannabee, des Spices Girls.

- Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris les paroles. Répondit Brittany sérieusement.

- Et puis elle est chantée par des filles…

- Et ?

- Et bien si c'est une chanson d'amour chantée par des filles, ce n'est pas avec lui que tu devrais la chanter, annonça Santana en s'allongeant prêt de la blonde.

Brittany s'allongea à son tour à côté d'elle. Elle regarda Santana en souriant, puis passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène de son amie.

- Donc, d'après toi, quelle chanson je devrais chanter avec lui ?

- Tu ne devrais pas chanter avec lui, tout simplement. Ou alors, si, vous devriez chanter une chanson comme « Shut up and let me go » des Ting Tings. Mouais, ce serait peut-être la chanson idéale, taquina la Latina en souriant.

Brittany ne répondit pas, la répartie de Santana avait toujours été impressionnante, il fallait bien l'avouer. En réponse, elle rapprocha sa tête du visage de son amie, tout en continuant de lui toucher les cheveux. Elles ne se dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, se satisfaisant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Durant ce moment-là, elles oublièrent ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elles furent déconnectées du monde. Brittany eu l'impression que Santana la regardait tendrement. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient toutes seules. Et si Santana ne jouait pas ? Elle n'était pas la même qu'au lycée, qu'avec les autres. Quand elle était avec elle, c'était une toute autre personne. Capable de soutenir, d'encourager, de rassurer. Capable de venir chez elle à 4h du matin, lorsque Brittany faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle avait peur. Capable de la défendre quand les autres se moquent de ses réflexions que tout le monde qualifie de stupides. Tout le monde, sauf elle. Elle qui la comprenait. Pendant un instant la blonde se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de chanter avec Artie. Elle savait en acceptant que ça gênerait Santana. Elle le savait et pourtant elle avait dit oui. Est-ce-qu'elle avait fait exprès ? Pour la blesser ? Pour voir sa réaction ? Ou était-ce car elle appréciait Artie ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle fut attendrie par le visage de sa petite amie officieuse, qui la regardait avec tant de délicatesse. Laissant de côté son principal objectif de la soirée, Brittany colla son front contre celui de Santana. Elle mit sa main sur sa cuisse, juste sous sa robe. Elle voulait jouer, mais elle était certaine que ses sentiments prendraient le dessus. Elle avait toujours été la plus faible des deux. Elle remonta sa main le long de la jambe de Santana et plaça la sienne dans l'entre-jambe de celle-ci, souriant en la voyant fermer les yeux durant une seconde, tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle allait peut-être remporter le jeu finalement. Soudain, Brittany se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé trop vite.

- On devrait mettre les pizzas au four, je meurs de faim.

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant Brittany seule et étonnée sur son lit.

- D'accord, on dirait que la partie vient tout juste de commencer, se murmura la blonde avec un regard malicieux.

Elle rejoignit Santana quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était en train d'allumer le four, alors Brittany installa ce qui était nécessaire devant la télé. Elle inséra le DVD des Aristochats dans le lecteur et s'affala sur le divan. Santana fit de même. Leur repas se passa merveilleusement bien, remplit de nourriture, d'alcool et de conversation, sur les poissons-volants (Brittany se demandait si il fallait les pêcher avec une canne ou avec un filet à papillon du coup), sur le Glee Club, sur Rachel, ou encore Sue Sylvester. Lorsque le dessin animé fut fini, Santana avait sa tête sur les genoux de la blonde. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie à présent, l'envie qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle passait la soirée avec Brittany, l'envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre elle et de lui faire l'amour n'importe où. (Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs que le divan sur lequel elles se trouvaient était plutôt confortable...)  
>Mais elle ne devait pas agir précipitamment, sans réfléchir. Elle devait y aller doucement, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle débarrassa alors les assiettes, et alla les mettre dans la cuisine, suivit de Brittany qui s'occupait des verres. Elles montèrent ensemble à l'étage et entrèrent dans la salle de bain pour faire leur toilette. Santana se souvint alors que la baignoire aussi était aussi convenable pour leurs sweet lady kisses. Elle sourit alors en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elles avaient pris un bain toutes les deux. A cette pensée, le bas ventre de Santana se fit violent. Si rien qu'en pensant à ça, elle avait envie de faire l'amour, elle ne resterait pas longtemps en place.<br>Elle regarda alors le visage de Brittany dans la grande glace de la pièce. Elle se plaça derrière elle, et colla doucement sa poitrine contre le dos dans la danseuse. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans le miroir, leurs sourires se répondirent. Santana embrassa alors la nuque de Brittany, déposant des baisers un peu partout sur la peau dénudée de la pom-pom girl. Un silence planait autour d'elles. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Malgré le plaisir que ressentait Brittany, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle allait perdre trop facilement si elle ne réagissait pas.

- San … ?

- Mmh ? répondit son amie en l'entourant de ses bras tout en continuant ses baisers.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça te ferait si un jour je me rapprochais à nouveau d'Artie ?

Ah. Alors elle pensait à ce type pendant que Santana l'embrassait ? Santana sentit l'amertume monter en elle. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça, à un moment pareil ? Cela lui avait fait imaginer Brittany et ce minus ensemble. Berk, c'était répugnant. Elle venait de lui ôter l'envie de faire quoique ce soit.

- Je sais pas. Répondit sèchement Santana en se décollant de son dos. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

« On est quitte pour tout à l'heure. », pensa Brittany en souriant.

- Je crois que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Et puis il est gentil, drôle…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me fais là ? S'emporta la Latina en la fixant.

Brittany ne répondit pas et parti dans sa chambre, laissant à son tour la brune seule dans la pièce.

En colère Santana la suivit et lui agrippa le bras. Elle la poussa sur le lit brutalement et se mit à califourchon sur elle en lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Si y aller par la méthode douce ne marchait pas ce soir, elle allait avoir Brittany d'une autre manière, plus efficace. Elle l'embrassa alors dans le cou, remonta jusqu'à son oreille et mordilla sensuellement le lobe de la blonde. A ce geste, Brittany essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Santana, mais submergée par la sensation que lui produisait cette dernière, notre danseuse ne put que gémir de plaisir. En entendant ses soupirs, Santana fut satisfaite d'elle. Elle arrivait toujours par faire craquer Brittany, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui quand nous sommes proches comme ça, annonça Santana en se redressant.

- Pourquoi, c'est un sujet comme un autre. Balança la blonde sans vraiment le penser.

- Tu sais très bien que non. Je préférerais encore que tu évoques le nom de Berry. Mais pas le sien. Pas dans ces moments-là. Je ne vais pas te parler de mes ex moi, quand on est ensemble. Et pourtant j'en ai beaucoup alors je pourrais m'en vanter. Tu sais quoi, j'ai même plus envie de faire des choses avec toi. C'était vraiment déplacé Britt.

Voyant la déception de son amie, la blonde regretta d'avoir agi de cette manière. Après tout, elle aurait bien voulu aussi passer une partie de la nuit avec elle. La sensation de son corps sur le sien lui transmettait toujours un sentiment agréable. Elle serra les dents en se demandant comment rattraper le coup. Brittany décida d'attraper Santana par les hanches et de l'amener vers elle, pour que le contact de leurs ventres soit plus important. Elle inversa les rôles en se plaçant au-dessus de la Latina. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Santana put sentir le souffle chaud et irrégulier de la fille qu'elle aimait. Oui de la fille dont elle était amoureuse. Cette blonde aux yeux bleus, musclée et terriblement sexy. Cette magnifique danseuse, cette adolescente parfaite. Cette innocente qui le soir ne l'était plus tant que ça.  
>Brittany l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en passant sa main sous sa robe. Elle avait résisté mais à présent elle ne savait plus qui d'entre elles gagnait la partie. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. La blonde enleva la robe de Santana, pouvant enfin l'admirer en sous vêtement. La lumière de la lune rentrait dans la chambre, illuminant légèrement de visage de la Latina. Elle le trouvait merveilleux, rien que de le regarder pouvait lui redonnait le sourire.<br>Elle l'embrassa à nouveau tout en passant sa main sur les fesses de la Latina.

- Tu ne seras pas pardonné aussi facilement, souffla doucement Santana à l'oreille de sa partenaire, contractant par la suite les muscles de la blonde. La brune commença à se relever, s'écartant de Brittany. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il adviendrait en agissant comme ça. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, la blonde l'agrippa et la ramena sur le lit en l'embrassant dans le cou, poursuivant sa descente jusqu'à son soutien-gorge noir. Elle en fit tomber les bretelles et passa délicatement sa main dans le dos brulant de la brune dans le but de le détacher. Une fois enlevé, Brittany le laissa tomber par terre et s'attaqua à la poitrine de Santana, qui à ce geste voulu reprendre le dessus et la dominer.

- Me résisterais-tu, Santana Lopez ? demanda espièglement la blonde tout en embrassant son ventre et en empoignant la poitrine de la Latina.

Elle pinça alors ses seins, faisant gémir Santana de bonheur. Le bassin de cette dernière s'arqua de plaisir, donnant l'envie à Brittany de lui en donner encore, et encore plus. Elle lui mordilla la bouche, suçant la lèvre inférieure de la brune. Tout en descendant délicatement sa main, elle frôlait sa peau, donnant des frissons à son amie. Arrivée à la barrière de son dernier vêtement, Brittany passa sa main dans son entre-jambe, par-dessus le tissu. Elle fit des mouvements circulaires sur la partie intime de sa brune, accentuant la pression lorsqu'elle vit Santana se cambrer en basculant la tête en arrière. Elle s'arrêtant d'un coup, voulant voir la réaction de celle-ci. Cela ne rata pas, Santana, frustrée prit doucement la tête de Brittany dans ses mains et la fit tomber à côté d'elle, pour à son tour lui enlever ses vêtements. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort, qu'elles avaient l'impression qu'elles ne pouvaient plus respirer. Elles avaient terriblement chaud, elles transpiraient de plaisir. Leur sueur faisait ressortir les muscles de leur ventre. Santana ouvrit sauvagement la fermeture du gilet de la blonde et le jeta au pied du lit. En l'embrassant violemment elle lui retira son tee-shirt, remarquant ainsi que Brittany ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire et mit sa main sous le short de la danseuse. Elle s'arrêta. Brittany ne portait donc rien sous ses habits. Aucun sous-vêtement. Cela l'excita comme une dingue, elle sentit ses reins exploser. Elle se rua sur les lèvres de Brittany, collant ses seins nus sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre, battre pour elle. Elle passa son autre main dans les cheveux dorés de sa partenaire, et commença à bouger ses doigts sur l'intimité de Brittany. Elle aimait la voir possédée par l'envie, le désir. Elle aimait quand elle se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Voulant l'entendre, Santana accentuant la pression de son doigt sur le clitoris de la blonde. A présent Brittany ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Elle laissa un soupir des plus indécents sortir de sa bouche et se mordit le bras pour se faire taire. Santana le lui dégagea et mit ses lèvres juste au-dessus de celles de Brittany. Lorsqu'elle inséra un doigt en elle, elle sentit les muscles de la danseuse se tendre. Le corps de celle-ci tremblât, ses jambes s'écartèrent faisant comprendre à Santana qu'elle en voulait encore plus. Le bas ventre de la blonde se tordit, comme s'il était transpercé par l'excitation. La brune avait toujours ses lèvres au-dessus de la blonde attendant le moment propice. Elle glissa un second doigt en Brittany qui, entre deux tressaillements, inspira difficilement. La danseuse fit de même pour la brune. Elles étaient enfin l'une dans l'autre, après avoir attendu ce moment depuis plusieurs jours. Elles étaient littéralement en train d'être possédées par la soif de sexe. Littéralement en train de se soumettre à la folie passagère. Le front brulant, Santana regardant Brittany, son regard débordant d'amour, de plaisir et de bonheur. Elles sentirent leurs va-et-vient réciproques, elles les sentirent s'accélérer. La Latina ressentit soudain une vague ardente la traverser. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Elle serra la mâchoire, elle ne voulait pas arrêter ce plaisir, elle aurait voulu que le temps se fige pour pouvoir contempler Brittany dans cet état-là. Elle voulait se retenir, elle devait s'interdire de craquer…

- San… gémit Brittany entre deux respirations.

Luttant, Santana inséra un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de la blonde, tout en massant son clitoris avec son pouce. Puis, toujours penchée au-dessus du visage de Brittany, Santana sentit le souffle haletant de la danseuse contre sa bouche. Elle réalisa ainsi que la blonde n'en avait pas non plus pour très longtemps. Brusquement Brittany échappa un bruit sourd et Santana comprit que ce fut le bon moment. Elle embrassa enfin la blonde, tout en se laissant finalement aller, arrêtant de contrôler sa jouissance. Le corps bouillant de Brittany fut parcouru de spasmes. Leurs lèvres collaient l'une à l'autre s'envoyaient mutuellement la traduction de leurs plaisirs. Santana se crispa, se battant contre sa propre personne. Elle ne pouvait se maitriser lorsque Brittany lui donnait un orgasme. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Comme si la blonde faisait passer en elle une sensation insupportablement délicieuse. Elle se décida à l'embrasser avec plus d'insistance et sentit l'humidité de l'entre-jambe de Brittany sur ses doigts. Les deux pom-pom girls gémirent simultanément, ne pouvant à peine respirer. Le mouvement de leur corps ralentit doucement, puis la réalité refit surface. Elles ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent en souriant timidement. Elles auraient souhaité se sentir bien comme ça tous les jours, à chaque seconde. Santana se laissa tomber à côté de sa blonde, en se léchant les lèvres au goût salé.

Brittany croisa ses doigts dans les siens et sentit la fatigue monter en elle. Elle aurait voulu rester éveillée, elle aurait voulu parler avec Santana. Mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

- Reste dormir ici, annonça Brittany en baillant, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse de Santana.

- Une autre fois, je vais te laisser dormir tranquillement. Répondit la Latina en l'embrassa sur le front. Bonne nuit princesse.

Santana ramassa ses vêtements, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'étaient les siens ou si elle en oubliait. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre rose et sur la pointe des pieds et descendit l'escalier. Elle aurait voulu rester dormir avec Brittany, elle aurait souhaité cela chaque nuit. Mais c'était bien plus facile de s'échapper, sans parler de sentiments. Elle ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre, elle avait peur de trop en dire. Ou de dire n'importe quoi. Sur ces pensées, elle ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mardi**

- Non, non plus, pas celle-là. Quinn était devant les livres réservés aux musiques. Tu penses quoi de celle-ci ? demanda Quinn en regardant Santana.

- Dis-moi que tu rigoles là ? Y a pas plus déprimant que du Cold Play.

- Bah cherche toi aussi. T'as l'air dans les nuages depuis ce matin.

Santana elle, était assise sur une table, en se limant les ongles. Quinn avait raison. Santana était complétement distraite par la nuit d'hier.

- No Doubt. Just a girl.

- Et bien, tu vois quand tu veux ! Va pour cette chanson. Au fait je me demandais San, … Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas avec Brittany ?

- Tu es trop curieuse Fabray.

- En tant que plan B, j'ai le droit de savoir. Tu es limite venu me supplier.

Santana regardait désormais ses pieds qui, soit dit en passant, avaient l'air drôlement intéressants.

- On a juste décidé de ne pas être ensemble. On est pas obligé d'être toujours l'une sur l'autre.

Quinn eut un sourire du coin de la bouche en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête.

- Tu n'as qu'à mieux choisir tes mots, répliqua la blonde en la taquinant.

Brittany entra dans la bibliothèque et les rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

- On cherchait une chanson, pour les duos. Répondit Quinn.

- Vous vous êtes mises ensemble ? S'étonna la blonde en regardant Santana

Santana sentit la gêne de Brittany dans ses yeux. Elle éprouva une petite joie en comprenant que cela ne la laissait pas indifférente. Quinn les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et devina qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle s'éclipse.

- Je dois aller voir là-bas, si j'y suis…

- Mais tu es ici, pas là-bas, précisa Brittany ahurit.

Quinn jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Santana, qui d'un geste de la tête lui demanda de s'éloigner.

- Comment vas-tu Britt ?

- Tu es avec Quinn pour le duo ?

- Oui, elle m'avait demandé hier matin si j'accepterai de chanter avec elle…

[Mensonge.]

- … Et comme tu t'es mise avec Lunettes à roulettes, j'ai dit oui. Je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule. Et puis ce n'est qu'une chanson, non ?

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu as su que je chanterai avec Artie. Trancha la blonde froidement.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Et puis, ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour, ou un truc comme ça. Juste une chans…

- Salut Brittany ! lança joyeusement Artie, ne comprenant pas que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour refaire surface. Santana lui lança un regard si noir que Brittany a cru qu'elle allait le tuer sur place. Néanmoins, le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué, hypnotisé par la danseuse.

- Hm, salut Artie, lui répondit-elle un peu embarrassée.

- Je me suis dit que pour notre chanson, on pourrait se voir ce soir. Chez toi, ou chez moi, comme tu veux. Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Santana n'en revenait pas. Est-ce qu'au moins il avait réalisé qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté d'eux ?

- Pourquoi pas chez moi ? répondit Brittany, faisant bien exprès de ne pas adresser un regard à Santana.

- Super, et puis je sais déjà où c'est, précisa-t-il fièrement en haussant les sourcils. Il regarda Santana, toujours avec son sourire niais. Ah si, apparemment il savait très bien qu'elle était là. La Latina sentit l'irritation monter en elle. Elle ne serait pas étonnée si _inconsciemment_ elle le poussait dans les escaliers la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra dans les couloirs. Artie repartit vers la sortie, suivit par les yeux de la brune. Elle regarda ensuite Brittany, attendant une explication, un mot, n'importe quoi.

- Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est qu'une chanson.

- D'accord, alors je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Ce serait trop facile.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne trouveras pas d'inconvénients à ce que Quinn vienne répéter chez moi cette nuit ?

Bam. Les insinuations douteuses et déplacées commençaient à apparaitre. Brittany savait que lorsque Santana en était à ce point-là, c'était que son caractère de garce reprenait le dessus. Elle devait la calmer.

- Ecoute. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi. Et je sais que l'on est ensemble. Donc si toi aussi tu me fais confiance, on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter des gestes de l'autre.

Santana baissa la tête et regarda par terre. Elle aurait vraiment voulu passer la soirée avec Brittany, comme hier.

- Mouais… D'accord. Ok. S'empressa de dire la Latina.

Brittany sortit de la bibliothèque, fixant discrètement Quinn qui faisait semblant de lire un livre.

« Ah oui tiens, elle était là-bas en fait… » S'étonna la blonde.

**Le soir**

( Santana : Ce soir, répète chez moi.)

Quinn frappa à la porte, et entra en entendant Santana dire « C'est ouvert ! »

Quinn posa son sac sous le porte manteau de l'entrée et rejoignit Santana dans sa chambre. La Latina était allongée sur le ventre, les pieds relevés en feuillant un magazine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Quinn à Santana en s'asseyant prêt d'elle.

- « Trouverez-vous un jour le véritable amour ? »

- Tu crois à ce genre de test toi ? La questionna la blonde ironiquement.

- Je suis obligé de ne pas y croire. Ecoute ce qu'ils disent par rapport à mes réponses : « Si vous ne retrouvai pas une paix intérieure et que vous continuez à repousser tout le monde, vous finirai seule, sans aucun soutient. Relevez la tête et allez vers les autres. Votre sourire rendra les gens heureux d'être en votre présence. Oublier votre orgueil, c'est oublier vos malheurs. » Santana haussa un sourcil. Elle savait que Brittany croyait en ce genre de choses, et elle était bien contente qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir ce que ce test à la con disait d'elle.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je contact celui qui a écrit ça pour le féliciter. Se moqua Quinn.

- Va te faire voir Fabray. Cependant, Santana ne put retenir son sourire après la remarque de la blonde. Elle lui avait manqué. Après sa grossesse, Quinn s'était éloignée de tout le monde, et ça ne déplaisait pas à Santana qui à l'époque aurait tout donné pour sauver sa réputation. Mais, elle devait avouer qu'après Brittany, Quinn était la fille qu'elle préférait. Le côté garce de la blonde lui avait montré l'exemple, elles s'étaient construites ensemble. Et désormais, elles étaient toutes les deux au fond du gouffre en matière de popularité.

Ce soir-là, les deux filles répétèrent durement. L'une et l'autre avaient besoin de s'investirent dans cette chanson pour oublier ce qu'il leur pesait sur le cœur. Sur les coups de 23heures, elles s'allongèrent, épuisées d'avoir imité Gwen Stephani toute la soirée.

- Bien joué Lopez, je pense qu'on va gérer Vendredi. Dit Quinn, visiblement satisfaite.

- Il y'a intérêt, j'ai besoin d'impressionner quelqu'un...

En s'entendant, Santana pensa à Brittany qui était peut-être encore avec machin. Elle lui envoya un message.

- Comme qui ? demanda Quinn. Brittany ou Artie ?

- Les deux m'arrangeraient, sourit Santana.

- Dis, tu sais… San, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est pas facile à dire, c'est un truc que j'ai appris cet après-midi. C'est, comment dire, c'est …

- C'est surtout long là. Se plaignit la Latina. Allez, accouche. Ah non, tu l'as déjà fait ça, c'est vrai.

- Très marrant.

Vexée, Quinn se leva du lit. Santana l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre.

- Pardon. Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Quinn fut surprise des excuses de Santana. Elle réalisa que pour arriver à dire ce genre de choses, Santana devait vraiment aller mal. Elle regretta alors de lui avoir annoncé qu'elle avait appris quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?

- San, j'ai entendu Artie parler avec Mike au Glee Club.

La voix de Quinn commençait à trembler. Elle avait peur de la future réaction de Santana.

- Et ?

- Il lui a dit qu'il mettrait toutes les chances de son côté pour reconquérir Brittany ce soir…

A la vue du visage de Santana, Quinn regretta ses paroles. Elle avait l'air perdue, différente de LA Santana que tout le monde connaissait. Elle lui faisait même de la peine. En la serrant dans ses bras, Quinn ajouta :

- Je suis désolée, mais je suis sûre que Brittany ne ferait pas une telle erreur. Elle murmurait à son oreille, cherchant à la rassurer. La brune secoua la tête. C'est d'Artie qu'elle avait peur. Il connaissait Brittany, il savait quoi lui dire pour la manipuler. Tout comme elle. Puis, Santana alla regarder son téléphone. Aucune réponse. Elle devait aller voir Brittany, elle devait vérifier. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Je te dépose quelque part ? lui demanda Quinn, qui avait déjà saisis les intentions de son amie.

**CHEZ BRITTANY**, quelques minutes avant.

(Santana : J'ai besoin de te voir.)

Brittany regardait son téléphone sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Santana. Non pas ce soir. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Artie. Le garçon venait à peine de sortir de chez elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait à l'inviter. Mais elle l'avait fait pour rendre jalouse son amie. Et puis ce soir, elle s'était laissé avoir par ses anciens sentiments. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire de venir. Elle était heureuse auprès de Santana. Il avait fallu qu'elle gâche tout. Elle a trop d'amour à donner, voilà ce qu'elle pensa. Quand quelqu'un lui dit des choses gentilles et touchantes, elle craque et se laisse faire. Elle avait pourtant résisté à Artie. Il l'avait seulement embrassé, elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à tromper. Enfin, elle l'avait été mais ça ne comptait pas, car elle ne savait pas que coucher avec une fille, c'était tromper. Bref. Elle regarda à nouveau son téléphone, puis tourna la tête en entendant le moteur d'une voiture. C'était celle de Quinn. La danseuse se demanda alors ce qu'elle voulait à une heure pareille.  
>Percevant que l'on frappait à la porte, Brittany descendit ouvrir.<p>

- Bonsoir…

La Latina se trouvait face à elle, trempée à cause de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur la ville en fin de journée.

- Santana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il fallait que… je passe te voir. Tu ne m'as pas répondu alors … Je peux entrer ou tu n'es pas seule ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Oui, heu… entre. Il n'y a personne chez moi ce soir. Bafouilla Brittany

C'était déjà ça. Santana déstressa un peu, contente de ne pas avoir à affronter Artie dans une position délicate.

- Pourquoi tu es passé me voir ?

- On peut monter ? demanda Santana en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Ou on peut rester là, répondit Brittany en souriant innocemment.

- Lord Tubbington t'a défendu de dormir dans ton lit ou quoi ? Blagua alors Santana pour détendre l'atmosphère qui venait de s'installer subitement.

Brittany ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et suivit Santana dans les escaliers.

Une fois assise à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Artie quelques minutes avant, Santana amena Brittany près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle, pour oublier ce que Quinn venait de lui dire. Elle se leva et voulu l'embrasser. Brittany tourna la tête et la mit sur l'épaule de Santana en la serrant dans ses bras. Cette-dernière fourra son visage dans les cheveux de la fille qu'elle aimait et embrassa son cou. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Subitement elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La bouche entrouverte et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle réalisa enfin pourquoi Brittany avait l'air si mal à l'aise. La chevelure de la blonde ne faisait pas ressortir le même parfum que d'habitude. Son cou non plus. Non, cette fois, la blonde dégageait une odeur différente. Une odeur… de garçon. Santana s'éloigna de la blonde en rigolant nerveusement.

- Mais oui, bien sûr… Les larmes aux yeux, la brune regarda Brittany, pleine d'incompréhension. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Brittany ne comprit pas de qu'elle manière Santana avait su, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se demander ce genre de choses.

- Tu as dit que je devais avoir confiance en toi ! Tu as dit que l'on était ensemble ! Merde… putain Brittany !

- Calme toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Attends, je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

Pendant une seconde, Santana espéra s'être trompée face à l'étonnement de Brittany.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait avec Artie.

- San…

- J'attends une réponse.

Brittany respira un grand coup.

- Il… On s'est juste embrassé.

- Juste ? Juste ?

- Rien de plus…

- Si tu crois que ça t'excuses ! lança Santana méchamment. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait la tête qui la brulait. Elle était furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brittany avait fait ça. C'était pire que coucher avec lui. A travers un baiser on pouvait faire ressentir plein de choses. Comme l'amour. Et elle avait peur que les sentiments de Brittany pour Artie refassent surface. Elle ne ferait pas le poids face à eux. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Sans la regarder elle quitta la chambre de Brittany, descendit les escaliers, mit ses chaussures et parti en claqua la porte derrière elle. La blonde la regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux vides.


	4. Chapter 4

**MERCREDI**

Rachel et Finn venaient de finir leur prestation endiablée de « What a feeling ». Le pari avait été relevé, leur duo avait provoqué au sein du Glee Club une vague entrainante à travers les choristes. Seule Santana était restée sur sa chaise, impassible. Elle n'était pas vraiment là d'ailleurs. Son esprit était tourné sur la chanson qu'avait présentée Brittany avec Artie quelques minutes auparavant. Et le pire, c'est que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait pas été si mauvais. Tout le monde les avait félicités. Tout le monde, sauf elle. Pendant que Rachel et Finn chantaient, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était comment elle se vengerait de l'homme à lunettes. Elle avait pensé à crever les pneus de sa chaise mais se rappela qu'il était constamment dessus. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne fallait pas frapper les plus petits que soit. Il ne fallait pas taper ceux qui avaient des lunettes. Et il ne fallait pas s'en prendre aux handicapés. Réunissant les 3 critères, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle serait cataloguée comme une personne lâche et insensible si elle l'approchait.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les élèves du Glee Club sortirent de la salle. Santana resta là, le regard dans le vide. Brittany s'arrête, ne la voyant pas bouger. La brune s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. De l'entendre s'expliquer, ou bien s'excuser avec de mots qu'elle ne penserait même pas. A vrai dire, sur le moment, elle la détestait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour la blonde. Elle lui en voulait tellement, de la rendre faible et pathétique.

- Est-ce que ça va ? San ?

- Va-t'en, Brittany. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Pas maintenant, PLUS maintenant.

Santana n'avait jamais été aussi froide. Elle vu la tristesse de Brittany apparaitre sur son visage.

« Merde, elle va me faire regretter ma décision avec ces yeux-là. »

- Brittany, va-t'en, _s'il-te-plait_. Précisa Santana.

Subitement, le temps sembla se figer. Une musique commença à retentir, doucement dans la salle. Et la Latina se mit alors à chanter.

[Don't Speak – No Doubt ]

Santana :

« You and me  
><em>Toi et moi<em>

We used to be together  
><em>On avait l'habitude d'être ensemble<em>

Every day together always  
><em>Tous les jours toujours ensemble<em>

Brittany :

I really feel  
><em>Je sens vraiment<em>

That I'm losing my best friend  
><em>Que je perds ma meilleure amie<em>

I can't believe  
><em>Je ne peux pas croire<em>

This could be the end  
><em>Que ce soit la fin<em>

Santana :

It looks as though you're ,letting go  
><em>On dirait pourtant que tu laisses aller<em>

And if it's real  
><em>Et si c'est ça<em>

Well I don't want to know  
><em>Alors je ne veux pas savoir<em>

[Refrain]

Don't speak  
><em>Ne parle pas<em>

I know just what you're saying  
><em>Je sais exactement ce que tu dis<em>

So please stop explaining  
><em>Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer<em>

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
><em>Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse<em>

Don't speak  
><em>Ne parle pas<em>

I know what you're thinking  
><em>Je sais ce à quoi tu penses<em>

I don't need your reasons  
><em>Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons<em>

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
><em>Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse<em>

Brittany :

Our memories  
><em>Nos souvenirs<em>

They can be inviting  
><em>Ils peuvent être attrayants<em>

But some are altogether  
><em>Mais certains sont entièrement<em>

Mighty frightening  
><em>Et puissament effrayants<em>

Santana :

As we die, both you and I  
><em>A mesure que l'on meurt, à la fois toi et moi<em>

With my head in my hands  
><em>Avec ma tête entre mes mains<em>

I sit and cry  
><em>Je m'asseois et je pleure<em>

[Refrain]

(…)

La musique se fit de moins en moins audible. Santana et Brittany se regardaient à présent dans les yeux. La brune s'approcha de la danseuse, qui recula touchant enfin le mur de la salle de son dos. Santana la fixait constamment. Elle s'avança plus près, faisant accélérer le battement du cœur de Brittany. Elle lui prit les mains, puis remonta les siennes sur ses bras nus. La blonde la laissa faire. Sentir la brune, qu'elle la touche, lui procura beaucoup de bonheur. Rien qu'elle la regarde lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait l'impression que ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'était jamais arrivé.  
>Santana était étrangement tendre dans ses gestes. Doucement, elle lui caressa les bras, puis elle rapprocha son front du sien, jusqu'à leur rencontre. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de Brittany. Elle la détestait certes, mais c'était justement parce qu'elle l'aimait trop et qu'elle avait mis tous ses espoirs en elle. Santana souffla d'exaspération. Sa tête lui criait de partir et de laisser tomber Brittany. Son cœur lui, lui murmurait de rester tout près d'elle. Elle aurait tant voulu lui résister comme elle l'avait fait avec tous les garçons avant elle. Merde, elle était vraiment trop faible. Elle fronça les paupières et sentit les lèvres de Brittany effleurer les siennes… La langue de la blonde lui lécha la lèvre inférieure. Santana ne réagissait pas. Elle était complètement perdue. Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? 3 mots… 3 petits mots pourtant si difficiles à dire. La brune avait tellement peur de se dévoiler, peur de s'en prendre à nouveau plein la figure. Elle se ressaisit soudain, et recula en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Brittany. La frustration commençait à remplacer la faiblesse et elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à quitter la blonde avant de regretter ses futures paroles. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**J****eudi**

Santana avait beaucoup réfléchi la veille. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle était Santana Lopez. Avant les gens s'écartaient de son passage, les garçons étaient à ses pieds, les filles l'enviaient. Elle devait redevenir cette fille. C'était ce pouvoir qui lui faisait du bien. Elle venait de Lima Heights Adjacent. Elle avait besoin de se sentir forte, attirante, sexy. Rien que d'avoir ce projet l'avait fait se sentir mieux. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle entra dans le lycée. Elle portait une mini-jupe et un débardeur très généreux sur son décolleté. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Brittany qui discutait avec Artie. Elle poursuivit sa marche, le visage fière en roulant des fesses, attisant les regards sur son passage. Brittany l'observa faire, oubliant alors qu'Artie lui parlait. Santana s'arrêta au niveau de Puck et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'ai besoin d'un homme dans mon lit ce soir. Et tu vas être cet homme.

Puis elle partit comme elle était arrivée, en augmentant la libido de chaque personne qu'elle croisait.  
>Brittany connaissait cette Santana-là. En un jour, elle était redevenue la garce qu'elle était auparavant. La blonde savait ce que cela allait entrainer. Santana allait à nouveau vouloir coucher avec le premier venu, pour oublier qui elle était réellement. Elle était même sûre que la Latina venait de proposer à Puck une partie de jambe en l'air. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller lui parler, ou après tout la laisser faire. Elle ne put résister et décida de la rejoindre dans les toilettes, là où était entrée Santana quelques minutes avant. Cette dernière se remaquillait devant la glace. Un mascara dans la main et un crayon dans l'autre, elle regarda Brittany dans le miroir, sans être surprise de sa présence.<p>

- Jolie tenue. Lui dit alors la blonde. Mais ta jupe est un peu trop longue, tu devrais la raccourcir. On ne voit pas encore tes fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pierce ? lui demanda la brune en rangeant ses affaires.

Bam. Brittany ne se rappela pas que Santana l'ai déjà appelé comme ça par le passé. Elle sourit ironiquement en comprenant que la Latina venait de la traiter comme tous les autres.

- Rien. Je viens juste te préciser que tu aurais dû venir sans vêtement. Personnellement je n'aurais pas vu la différence.

- Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné, tu ne remarques jamais rien de toute façon.

Brittany réduisit la distance qui la séparait de Santana.

- Prête pour ce soir ? demanda la blonde en prenant le mascara de la Latina.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que tu vas coucher avec Puck. Répondit Brittany d'un ton si naturel qu'elle n'en revenait pas elle-même.

Santana serra la mâchoire. Elle enchainât :

- Oui, je le suis. Je te raconterais si tu veux, lui annonça la Latina sarcastiquement.

- Puck va peut être déçu, tu as du perdre la main avec les garçons, depuis le temps.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Laissa échapper la brune un peu trop vite.

- San, sérieusement à quoi ça va te servir de faire ça ? Tu te feras plus de mal que tu ne m'en feras à moi…

- Je pense qu'au contraire, cela me fera vraiment du bien. Et honnêtement, je m'en balance de ce que tu peux bien penser.

- Tu mens. Tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu penses que ça te soulagera, que tu m'oublieras pendant un quart d'heure. Mais sache que quand tu seras dans ses bras, c'est à moi que tu penseras. Tenta de se rassurer Brittany.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Quand j'étais dans les tiens, c'était à lui que je pensais.

Santana se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Wah. Bravo, tu fais fort. Non franchement, ta répartie ne m'a jamais étonné. Et là, j'ai presque envie de t'applaudir.

- Arrête.

Brittany recula un peu et s'adossa aux portes des toilettes. Elle observa Santana à travers le miroir. Elle avait laissé tomber sa gentillesse en entrant ici. Elle savait que ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était agir exactement quand la brune.

- Je veux bien que tu me raconte pour Puck, si tu me laisse te raconter pour Artie.

Santana ne bougea plus. On aurait dit qu'une guerre venait d'éclater dans les toilettes du lycée de Mckinley high.

- Fais ce que bon te semble avec lui, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis pourquoi tu viens me parler ? Franchement tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? C'est trop compliqué à comprendre, que je ne veuille pas te parler, te voir et encore moins penser à toi ? Tu n'as pas réalisé que ton histoire avec lui je m'en foutais complétement ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? lui demanda Brittany en regardant le sol.

- Attend, tu t'étonnes que je m'énerve là ?

- Non je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de redevenir celle que tu étais avant ? Orgueilleuse, hautaine, égoïste… C'est juste ça que je veux savoir.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Sauf avec moi. Fit remarque tristement la blonde.

Santana sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à terminer cette conversation.

- Ok, Brittany écoute moi. Je n'ai jamais été celle que tu crois. J'ai fait semblant de bien me tenir avec toi, pour ne pas te bousculer. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Et … je me suis sacrifiée. Désormais, ton copain pourra te protéger. Il lui suffira de… Je sais pas moi, de rouler sur les pieds de ceux qui te critique. Ok ?

- Tu es tellement ridicule. Brittany n'avait pas pu retenir ses paroles. En entendant cela, Santana leva les yeux vers le miroir et la regarda.

- … C'est assez ironique comme situation tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis la seule personne qui ne t'ai jamais insulté, ou accusé d'être stupide. Mais je suis aussi la seule personne que toi, tu ais traité de cette manière.

Brittany ferma les yeux en serrant ses lèvres. Tout ça était en train de déraper complétement. La situation lui échappait. Santana lui échappait. Elle la regarda prendre ses affaires et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte.


End file.
